


初夜

by ovalsweet



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), 无限滑板
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovalsweet/pseuds/ovalsweet
Summary: dk的第一次性爱可能也没有很爽历吃醋了
Relationships: 历兰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	初夜

兰加被历推倒在他的床上，没有开灯的房间，只有阴郁的月色。

兰加很白，在月光之下显得更白。他迷茫的看着上方的历，他看不清历的表情。急促喘气的历平复了一会，他低下头去，阴影把兰加漂亮的眼睛给覆盖住了。

“兰加……”

他叫兰加的名字，他们的额头碰到了一起。历抬起撑在床上的一只手，攥紧了兰加的白色衬衫领，兰加被他的力量提起来一点，又被历重重摁下去。

历直接咬住了兰加的嘴唇。

没有什么吻技，他们就是在单纯的接吻。牙齿磕绊了一会把嘴唇挤肿了，历不满意地舔兰加的牙齿，他想进去。

兰加其实有点不太喜欢这个突如其来的吻，他挣扎了一会，还是放历的舌头进来了。舌的碰撞让人忍不住分泌唾液，但是兰加尚不会吞咽的技巧，也不会如何含住，亮晶晶的液体沿着嘴角流出来，滑成一条线滴到了床单上。

兰加刚刚闭着眼，此时历放开他，他才喘息着睁开眼睛。但是历一直在盯着他看，兰加与他对视，他内心闪过一丝恐惧。

历总是笑着的，对兰加来说，像太阳一样灿烂温暖。但是此时的历眼底没有一丝笑意，兰加读不准历现在是什么心情，但是他感觉历在生气。

他们对视了一会，历低头伏在他一边耳侧。他们身体贴着身体，薄薄的布料没有任何作用，体温在碰撞，逐渐升温。

历用脸颊磨蹭兰加的脸颊，红色的发丝扫在鼻尖上痒痒的，历轻轻的说：“兰加，我想抱你。”

兰加有一瞬间的震撼，他的手抖动了一下，却因为一句话的冲击力连拳头都攥不起来。历现在安静的趴在他身上等他回答，呼吸很近，心跳也很近。

他答应了历的请求。

他们都没有经验，连脱衣服的动作都显得笨拙。他们的衣服被历胡乱扔到地板上，安静的夜晚，连金属扣与地板的碰撞声都格外清晰。

兰加从脸颊红到了耳根，他正靠着床头屈腿坐着，历的手轻轻抚摸他的身体，又痒，又带着触电一般的感觉。今天晚上的第二个吻，落在了兰加的喉结上。

他自己都很少碰那里，所以历握上它的时候，兰加条件反射地夹紧了腿。腿根是柔软的，带着肉，历也没有掰开它们，任由它们挤压自己，反而兰加渐渐放松下来，轻轻地分开一条缝。

历的手法比兰加熟稔些，兰加有点舒服过头了，他两只手抓起了身下的床单，轻轻的呻吟从他嘴里飘出来：“嗯……唔……历……嗯”

历的手已经完全湿了，他的手上黏黏糊糊的全是兰加的东西，他抽出几张纸把手擦干净。兰加从高潮中回落下来，才后知后觉的有点害羞。

他看着历，咬着嘴唇小声的说：“历，要不要我也帮你一下。”

兰加实在是对性方面不熟悉，就算是两只手也无章法。但是是兰加的手，足够了，历虽然也没有很舒服，但是他看着兰加跪坐在床上卖力地想办法让自己舒服，他的心就被填充起来。

兰加有一点失落，他摆弄了半天，只得到两手湿乎乎的黏液，历却完全没有射的意思。他盯着亮晶晶的手心，和粘连在指缝的丝，历递给他一张卫生纸。

历的房间有润滑剂，兰加不想去细想这个事情。历的动作很温柔了，他却还是疼的蜷缩在了一起。

“放松……兰加”

两个人皆是满头大汗，手指进入的艰难。兰加紧紧抱住历，他把头埋进历的颈窝里，一根手指足以让他适应很久。

塞进去一根之后后面就顺利了些，手指有时候会不小心刮到兰加的敏感点，他就会不可抑制地弹动一下。

直到最后塞进了四根手指，浓稠的润滑液沾的到处都是，兰加半个屁股上都有。历小心的抽动着，兰加深深地喘了一口气：“历……进来吧。”

进入的过程又是折磨，历的发带都湿透了，他们的发丝被汗水沾到了脸上，纹路斑驳。

性爱就是逐渐找到乐趣，兰加小声叫出来，历就干劲满满。他扶着兰加的胯，兰加抱着他的背，腿紧紧勾在他腰上。撞击由慢而快，床摇的吱嘎声响和肉体拍打声不相上下，他们两个都红透了耳朵，却又乐在其中。

“历……嗯哼……唔唔……好像……舒服”

“兰加……”

深重的喘息，高潮的瞬间是炸开的绚丽烟花。

兰加的腿颤抖着放下来，他现在全身有点不能打转。他失神地盯了会天花板，又去看上方的历。

历还在喘息着，他伸手拨开缠在兰加脸颊的湿发，捧着兰加呆萌的脸，重新印上一个吻。


End file.
